


love is a fate resigned

by momentsinlove



Series: to build a home [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Death, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Only a Mention - Freeform, Sex without a Condom, Spit As Lube, Winter, spitting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how comfortable George's place is to Alexander, how half his clothes seem to have migrated to George's closet, books left over on the bedside table amongst other items. In all honesty, Alexander spend more days at George's place than his own, only sometimes going home to make sure there is no spoiled food in his fridge and to collect his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a fate resigned

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the death mention comes from them talking about other people's death, just fyi  
> 2\. always use a condom, both of them have been tested in this fic and are monogamous!  
> 3\. part of "Places I Remember" but you don't have to read that to read this!  
> 4\. oh if anyone cares, Alex is about late twenties (27/28) and George is twenty years older so 47/48.  
> 5\. i live for comments <3  
> 6\. come talk to me on tumblr @ loversoutoftime

Alexander opens his eyes to the sound of Washington's, no _George's _(he has to stop calling the man by his last name) voice filtering in from the kitchen, singing along with his Stevie Wonder vinyls. The smell of George cooking is the next thing Alexander processes and his stomach grumbles to remind him of how hungry he is. He hadn't ate properly the night before, coming back on a red eye flight from a west coast job and he knew he should have stopped for a late night dinner but he opted to head straight to George's place instead.__

__It's his empty stomach and full bladder that has Alexander slowly getting out of bed, despite its warmth and comfort, hitching up his sweatpants as he makes his way to the bathroom. He plucks his toothbrush from its holder, starts on his morning routine. It's strange how comfortable George's place is to Alexander, how half his clothes seem to have migrated to George's closet, books left over on the bedside table amongst other items. In all honesty, Alexander spend more days at George's place than his own, only sometimes going home to make sure there is no spoiled food in his fridge and to collect his mail._ _

__Alexander spits and rinses his mouth, heads back to George's bedroom, looks through George's closet and finds his Columbia sweatshirt hung up. He pulls it free from the hanger and puts it on, heads to the kitchen and sits at one of the barstools, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, combing it free of knots before tying it up with the elastic that is around his wrist. George turns to smile, slides a cup of coffee across the kitchen island and Alexander takes it with a smile, says, "Thanks. It smells great in here, what's for breakfast?"_ _

__"Eggs, bacon, sausage, and some grits, if you'd like some. I don't know how you Northerners feel about grits," George teases, reaching for two plates._ _

__"Excuse you, we are very much okay with grits. You seem to forget I've been living in D.C. for quite some time now," Alexander responds, pulling his sweatshirt arms down to cover his hands. Winter is nearly upon them and D.C. has been hit with a nasty cold front, something Alexander isn't used to whether here or in New York. Not to mention being in Los Angeles for work has spoiled him to nice weather for a few days._ _

__George quietly laughs, fills both plates with food as he hands one to Alexander, comes around the kitchen island to sit next to him, leaning to kiss his neck. Alexander digs in, loves everything George makes and honestly thinks he must be a secret chef, he's just that talented._ _

__"Are you cold," George asks, reaching with his free arm to wrap it around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him close._ _

__"Only a little, just the temperature difference between here and Los Angeles, plus I'm still am not fond of cold weather," Alexander says._ _

__"Ah it has its perks, it's much easier to get warm, to stay in bed with a pile of blankets. In the summer all you can do is turn the air on, if you have it, and take off your clothes. Not to mention you'll still be hot," George says, Alexander laughing._ _

__"Yeah, that's true. It's also really hard to have sex when you are already sweaty and gross and don't want someone else's body near you at all," Alexander states, grinning as he does which earns him a snort._ _

__They finish breakfast, Alexander collecting their plates so he can start on the dishes. It's the least he can do of course. George pours himself another cup of coffee and heads to his recliner, newspaper in hand. It's a lazy Sunday for George, one Alexander knows the other man doesn't often get and so Alexander will enjoy it too, even if lazy for Alexander still means working on something. He can never quite relax the way other people do, always has to keep his mind busy._ _

__Alexander finishes up the dishes, heads to grab his laptop from his bag and goes to the couch, propping himself up so he can finish his latest project. He'll work on his few job applications because he honestly thinks there has to be something better out there for him. Alexander puts his one earbud in as he works, doesn't want to cut George out but he knows how he works, likes to have music to keep himself motivated. Not that George minds, he's never once complained to Alexander about it, has always done his own thing instead._ _

__Alexander works for what seems like ages but looks at the time in the corner of his computer and realizes it's only been about an hour. He turns his head and sees George half asleep in the recliner, hands neatly folded against his stomach as his eyes slowly fall further closed. Alexander grins, puts his laptop away as he carefully gets up to grab the blanket from the other end of the couch, puts it carefully over George. Leans and kisses his forehead gently before going to grab a water from the fridge, coming back to lay on the couch._ _

__He stretches out, yawning, and Alexander thinks he should really get back to work, at least finish what he is working on but his own eyes feel heavy and he thinks maybe a little nap won't kill him, he can re-energize for the rest of the day. So he indulges and closes his eyes, curls into himself, arms wrapped around the throw pillow._ _

__*_ _

__When Alexander wakes up, his laptop is closed and the blanket that was around George is now around him. He stretches before sitting up, looking around to see where George has gone to. Doesn't see him immediately but there are a couple of boxes and containers sitting in the living room and Alexander's eyes fall to the box that is unmistakably that of a Christmas tree. Alexander throws the blanket back and gets up, heads to George's office and finds him sitting in front of his computer, typing away._ _

__Alexander doesn't say anything, just goes to George and wraps his arms around George from behind, applies just enough pressure with his thumbs to George's shoulders. He's tense but that's no surprise, he's often overcome with stress and worry, just part of the job as George always tells Alexander. Alexander leans to press a kiss to George's neck, whispers, "What are the boxes for?"_ _

__"Christmas, I need to start decorating. I sometimes host a nice party for friends every year so I better get on it," George responds, his eyes not leaving his computer screen._ _

__"Ah. Will Martha be there?" Alexander asks. He's come to better terms with Martha, especially after talking it out with George a few weeks back, before Thanksgiving. Alexander was nervous, had to ask if her kids would be there and George quietly mentioned that they had died a few years previous. Alexander had felt like a complete jackass in the moment, looking back on his actions, but it allowed him to understand why George kept Martha in his life. They simply had no one else and for years, only needed each other. So Alexander understands why she's still in his life, why he still wants to be there for her and Alexander doesn't interfere, would never ask George to leave her._ _

__"Yes, she usually comes. I know she goes to visit her daughter-in-law, sees the grandkids. But she loves to host the parties as well, she gets to put on a fancy outfit and show off her wine collection," George says, turning his chair to face Alexander, reaching out to pull Alexander closer, running a hand under Alexander's sweatshirt to press against his stomach, traveling up over his ribs and Alexander watches a frown form on George's face._ _

__"You are too thin," George says, fingers delicately counting each rib, traveling up to rest over Alexander's heart._ _

__"Never. I eat plenty. I'm just naturally thin. Besides we both know you feed me plenty," Alexander replies, his own fingers curling around George's forearm the best they can, feels the muscles instinctively flexing._ _

__George just smiles at Alexander, pulls him down for a proper kiss, his free hand curling around the back of Alexander's neck. Alexander digs his nails in, it's been a good few days and he's ready to feel George's body against his own. He had been simply too tired to even get a good feel on George the night before but now that he's well rested, he's eager for it._ _

__George however pulls back to peck Alexander's lips and says, "I need to go start on the decorations, you can help if you want."_ _

__"If you want sounds like, 'i'll tell you what to do' and well. I think I'll leave it up to you," Alexander says with a laugh. He isn't offended of course and neither is George judging by the way his lips quirk up into a small smile. Alexander leaves George be, heads back to actually finish his work, George coming out in the living room some time later.  
Alexander watches him while he works, puts up what Alexander thinks might be the biggest tree anyone could ever buy for a house. He's seen the huge ones in department stores and honestly, this one rivals them. It doesn't help that George literally has fifteen foot high ceilings which Alexander thinks is honestly just ridiculous, but that's wealth for you. Alexander snorts as George has to use a ladder to put the star on top of the tree, as well as the lights and ornaments, standing back with his hands on his hip as he looks at it proudly, Alexander laughing quietly._ _

__George finishes the tree, taking a break on the couch next to Alexander who saves his work, puts his laptop on the coffee table to look at George, leaning to rest his head down, saying, "I don't usually celebrate Christmas. I mean I have, but it's not really something I feel excited over. Not after my mom died. She used to try her hardest with me and my brother, would make gifts or people would help her out, buy us a toy or two. After that though, I just kind of didn't care. John and I had a couple of nice Christmases together. But I didn't really have much."_ _

__Alexander looks at George who takes Alexander's hand in his own, squeezes it tightly. George clears his throat before saying, "I hope that I can make this one nice for you. I'd like that, to give you something to remember."_ _

__It's something so incredibly simple but it touches Alexander, makes his heart catch in his throat because no one has ever said it like that. People have done nice things, he's spent holidays with Hercules and his family, the Schuyler's and others but to have George telling him he wants Alexander to remember it, that's new. It's new and it's wonderful._ _

__"I think you are already doing a good job of it. All you need is the Santa outfit and you will be complete," Alexander murmurs, laughing as George elbows him gently._ _

__"Don't get smart with me," George teases, using Alexander to brace himself as he moves to stand, moving to finish the rest of the decorations, opening another box._ _

__Alexander grabs his laptop as he puts it back in his lap, opens up a new tab so he can order them dinner, knows neither of them are in the mood to cook. Alexander pulls up a page for one of their favorite restaurants, clicks the options for their usual order and sends it in. He stretches once more, puts his laptop to the side as he watches George finish up the living room, having gone from sleek and modern to a Christmas village but Alexander doesn't mind one bit._ _

__Their food shows up twenty minutes later, Alexander going to the door to get it, bringing back the bag to the kitchen table, pulling out the containers and opening them before grabbing two plates and a water for himself, George coming over to join him. Alexander stretches his legs out, resting them in George's lap, feeling George's left hand drop to hold onto his ankle, thumb circling over the bone._ _

__"I didn't know you had a brother, you never mentioned him," George says._ _

__"We...sort of lost contact after I came to America. It's complicated. I wasn't supposed to know but there are rumors I'm only his half brother, that someone else is my dad. I heard it from a couple of people. I love my brother but he wanted to stay where he was, to keep up with our dad. I just didn't give a shit, my dad didn't want to be in my life, that's fine his choice you know? Haven't talked to my brother in a couple of years," Alexander answers with a shrug. It's not something he likes to think about, his fucked up family life. He prefers to forget half the people in it even exist and it's better that way._ _

__"Sorry to hear that. I can't imagine not having a relationship with my siblings. I was very close to my older brother, he practically raised me after our parents died. He died not long after," George says, Alexander watching as he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again. Alexander shoots him a sympathetic look, reaches for George's hand._ _

__It's the first time in years that Alexander has both opened up to someone else and had them respond back in the same way. He's happy to wear his emotions on his sleeve and to tell people about his life, it's not a secret he needs to hide but he also hasn't had the opportunity to do so. It's in a way refreshing, being able to talk about his life and work through some of the shit he's carried for over 10 years now._ _

__They both drop the subject, continue eating in mostly silence as Alexander adjusts his foot, innocently enough at first but it earns a groan from George which Alexander raises an eyebrow at. He doesn't move his foot again immediately, waits a few minutes before pressing down just enough, George's fingers going steel like around his ankle. It's enough pressure to break it if he wants. Alexander gasps but he's not going to stop, not when the response is so fantastic. He moves his foot, feels the outline of George's dick becoming hard._ _

__"Keep it up and I'll fuck you right here over the table," George says, his voice low and it hits Alexander straight in the gut._ _

__"Okay. I'd like to see you try," Alexander says, biting his bottom lip. It always drives George wild, gets him going every damn time._ _

__Alexander will allow himself to move his foot back and forth a few times before dropping it to the floor, standing up to wash his plate, throwing away his trash. He'll play it off, see what happens next, let George take control of the situation. Alexander turns to head back to the living room, feels two hands grabbing his hips instead, and he's being pulled against George. With only sweatpants separating the two of them, Alexander pushes his hips back, rolls them slowly. George groans, leans to kiss the spot behind Alexander's ear that has Alexander shivering._ _

__George walks them forward to the kitchen table, Alexander putting his hands out to brace himself against it, George stepping back enough to drop Alexander's sweatpants, kicking Alexander's legs apart farther. Alexander presses further forward on the table, half bent over it and he sticks his ass out which earns a hard slap to both ass cheeks for it. Alexander groans and he is absolutely down with whatever George is going to give him, totally at his mercy today. Alexander bucks at the feeling of George's fingers spread him open, thumb pressing inside just enough to have Alexander gasping._ _

__"God please. Just give me what I want already," Alexander whines, he's not patient and never has been, knows how much it annoys George which always works out in Alexander's favor anyway._ _

__"Be quiet or you'll get absolutely nothing." George says his tone curt. Alexander hears shuffling behind him and then a wetness which Alexander instantly recognizes as George's tongue on him, pressing into him and Alexander whimpers in surprise. He's not exactly the model of cleanliness at the moment, could use a shower but George isn't deterred, just presses his tongue further into Alexander._ _

__Alexander's eyelashes flutter and his cock is hard against the kitchen table and it's smooth enough he can gain a little bit of friction against it, his hands desperate for something to hold onto. Alexander leans further over and presses his face against the table, little noises escaping from his half open mouth. Alexander feels George pull back, his thumb replacing his tongue and it slides into Alexander with ease. George teases Alexander with it, Alexander practically a mess already against the table, his dick aching for a release._ _

__"You want it don't you, come on Alex, let me know how bad you want it, tell me," George says, his voice low and dark, practically purrs the words at Alexander who lifts his head, turning it to look at George. George's face is stone, no emotion and he only raises an eyebrow at Alexander._ _

__"I want it so bad, come on you know I'm ready for you. We are both good, give it to me, just us like this, spit on me will you? Just fuck me oh my God you have no idea how good I'll be for you," Alexander rambles, the words flowing together with no space between them, his own hips moving back in a search for more._ _

__George pulls his thumb out and Alexander both hears and feels the spit landing on his ass and he moans, clenches his fists to keep from slamming them on the table, that's how bad he wants it. Alexander feels two of George's fingers at his mouth and Alexander sucks on them, makes sure to leave a decent amount of spit on them and the rest falls from his lips and he knows he's a fucking mess already. The fingers push into him and George curls them up, Alexander knocking his knee against the table leg, swearing as he hikes his leg up to get better leverage._ _

__The fingers don't last long as George pulls them out and Alexander hears the other man spit twice before George places a hand on Alexander's lower back and guides himself into Alexander with his other hand. Alexander takes a deep breath in and relaxes to allow George to fit inside of him. Alexander feels George get about halfway in before he moves, pulls back and spits once more, pushes all the way in and Alexander wheezes, his head dropping to hang down, the last bit of saliva falling from his lips. He can barely think, his brain focusing only on the thrusts of George's cock, the occasional grunt that George makes._ _

__Alexander moves his hips some and the next thrust hits his prostate and he lets out a high pitched whine, dropping his upper body to the table. George picks up his pace, goes at it for about forty-five seconds before he pulls out, almost too abruptly, and Alexander feels the familiar sensation of George's come hitting his lower back and ass, some of it dripping down the back of his thighs. Alexander whines, his own cock now painfully hard and he needs something, anything._ _

__Luckily George gets the hint and lifts Alexander's hips enough to wrap his right hand around Alexander's cock, fists it while his left hand trails down Alexander's ass, moves to push two fingers back into him. Alexander moans, says, "Jesus yes, George god I need it, I need you. I always need you, I -" Alexander clenches up and comes hard, his vision going white and he wonders if he's passing out. Alexander opens his eyes and blinks, sees the mess scattered across the table and he laughs softly._ _

__George presses a kiss between Alexander's shoulder blades, says, "Stay still, I'll clean you up." George leaves and comes back with a couple of wet paper towels, cleans Alexander and the table up, gently slaps Alexander's right hip._ _

__"Come on, you need a real shower," George says and Alexander drags himself from the table, follows George to the shower. They step in together once the water is warm, Alexander pulling his hair free so he can get it wet, reaching for his shampoo which George intercepts, pours some in his hands and turns Alexander to face the stream, his hands sliding through Alexander's hair to massage the shampoo into it._ _

__Alexander smiles, lets George take care of him, get him clean. Once George is done with his hair and body, Alexander takes the soap from George's hands and rubs it over George's chest, gets him clean as well, Alexander paying a little too much attention to George's cock which earns Alexander a laugh from George as he says, "You know it's going to take me another hour or so if you want it again."_ _

__They finish their shower, Alexander stepping out of it as he reaches for a towel to dry off with, does his hair gently before putting the towel on the rack. He'll head to the bedroom naked, digs through his side of the dresser to grab a new pair of boxer briefs, slipping them on and riffling through to find an old t-shirt, calls it good enough. He laughs as he watches George put on a pair of fucking _silk pajamas_ , bites back the urge to tease him about them as they do look nice. Though he coughs through a laugh at the embroidered initials of George's name on the top._ _

__George just narrows his eyes at Alexander, says nothing as he goes out to turn off the lights in the other rooms, Alexander hearing the alarm being set. Alexander is already in bed by the time George comes back, pulls back the blanket for Alexander and slides up close to him as George reaches for the tv remote, leans to press a kiss before putting on an episode of one of their recorded shows, Alexander leaning to rest his head on George's shoulder, hand reaching out to rest against George's stomach and he smiles; he's home._ _


End file.
